A passive optical network (PON) is an optical network architecture based on point-to-multipoint (P2MP) topology in which a single optical fiber and multiple passive branching points are used to provide data communication services. A PON system can facilitate user access to telecommunication, information, entertainment, and other resources of the Internet with a service provider's communication facility. A PON system typically includes a central node, called an “optical line terminal” (OLT), which can be in connection with a single or multiple user nodes called “optical network units” (ONUs) via a passive optical distribution network (ODN). An OLT is usually located at the service provider's communication facility (central office). An ONU can be located at or near an access user's premises.